The Scientist and the Assassin
by Ocean3209
Summary: Kowalski is stuck with the task of supervising an assassin when she's released from jail. He thought that he would hate his experience, but after getting to know her, Kowalski soon finds himself becoming friends with the ex-villain. Too bad that the war had to get in the way. Humanized. Rated for Violence, Language, etc. Surprise pairing! I'm horrible at writing stories like this.
1. Chapter 1

The Scientist and the Assassin 

A _The Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

***shouting at a German Rex cat* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME WRITE THIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MIKEY?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SISTER! **

**Mikey(cat): *has black fur with traces of brown and silver, and hazel blue cat eyes* Meee-_ow. _And_, _I always liked the KowalskixOcean pairing, it's interesting. The SavioxOcean pairing is so WEIRD. I mean, 'Oh my god, my sister's dating a snake' weird! ****Now start the start the stupid story! The camera's on. **

**WHAT THE FU- Okay, hi viewers! My sister traveled from Germany to Hoboken to wake me up in the middle of the night, and beg me to write a KowalskixOcean pairing. She ships that pairing, ap-_PAR_-rently. *snickers* *awkward silence* What? Nothing? ... Okay, fine. Now, I'm about to murder a certain cat. Remember, ****I've never written a story like this before. It will be interesting, I promise you. ****I will have an extremely hard time writing this, so you better review! This is more like a trailer than a prologue really. This is kinda like an experiment. Gone wrong... R&R+ENJOY! **

* * *

**Prologue**

**It all started with a silly rivalry...**

_"I hate you, I hate you so much that I wish I could hate you to death. That's how much I hate you," Ocean growled, glaring at Kowalski. _

_"It's not my fault that I was assigned to supervise you. And weren't you release for good behavior?" Kowalski asked, clearly also annoyed by the fact that he was stuck with her. _

_"Oh please. Did you really believe that for a moment? Americans are idiots."_

_"Ah, yes. I see... Nazi."_

_"Stupid American."_

_"I'm so sorry that you feel that way," Kowalski remarked sarcastically. _

_"I hate you," Ocean growled, glaring at the other. _

_"I hate you too," Kowalski said coldly, scowling slightly. _

**... that ended with another beginning. **

_"Ozean Papageientaucher, it's been two YEARS since your last kill."_

_"Yes, I know, but-" Ocean tried to explain but the hooded figure held up a hand to silence her. _

_"Just tell her," Hans said, standing behind Ocean, "Please, stop it and tell her." _

_"I'm afraid that we have to release you from the Project, Papageientaucher," the hooded figure said calmly, causing Ocean's stormy gray eyes to widen, "But first, we have to punish you..." _

_"What did you just say?" Ocean whispered, tears already escaping. _

_"I'm so sorry," Hans said, embracing his sister as tears escaped her eyes. _

**Desperate for company, Ocean finds friendship in the last person she expects... **

_Ocean thrashed around and screamed before finally relaxing in Kowalski's embrace. Kowalski only held her as she sobbed into his chest, whispering words of comfort. After four years of them fighting, after all the battles they fought, after every defeat she suffered at his hands… Kowalski has never seen Ocean looked this defeated before. Soon Kowalski pulled away slightly. Ocean lowered her head until Kowalski grabbed her chin and started to remove her contacts. Ocean flinched away, she didn't want her arch-enemy seeing her in such a weak state. _

_"Ocean... I've been thinking... I know we had our differences, and I know we have been at each other's throats for the past four years, but I was wondering... Do you think we can start over...?" _

_Ocean's eyes widen at the sudden request. Many different thoughts ran started running through her head. Even though she didn't say it yet, the only thing she wanted to know was why. _

_"I'd like that," Ocean found herself saying. _

**But with everything going so smoothly, things are bound to go wrong. **

_"What do you mean he's dead?!" Ocean screamed._

_"The Colony caught up with his crimes, and they-" Clemson said, looking down, "You know how they're like." _

_"That's impossible! The Project said that they would protect us from the Colony! They-" Ocean shouted, but Clemson placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"I know what they said, Ocean. Hans told me to protect you from the Colony. You got fired from the Project, Ocean," Clemson said, and hugged her._

_"No, he can't be dead," Ocean sobbed, "He can't! He can't! I know my brother, Clemson! He's not dead!" _

_"I'm so sorry," Clemson said, letting the other cry out for her deceased brother. _

**...**

_"Please, don't go!" Ocean cried out, "I've already had too many people walk out on me already!" _

_Savio avoided her gaze, and gently pushed her away. _

_"Ocean, I have to," Savio explained, embracing her, "They'll kill me if they find me. Then they''ll kill you." _

_"It doesn't have to be that way!" Ocean screamed, "We can turn it around! We can find a way! We'll- we'll fight!"_

_"What's there to fight for, Ocean? When you're the bad guy," Savio asked, "We can't keep fighting, love. They would pay $150,000 dollars to see me dead. I have to go." _

_"Then I'll have no one left," Ocean whispered, "Please stay." _

_"I'll come back, love. I promise," Savio said, kissing the other, "I love you." _

_"I love you too." _

_"I'm so sorry," Savio whispered, as he held the other. _

**Will they lose everything to the war? **

_"So that's it, huh?" Ocean hissed coldly, "You're just going to leave me like everyone else, aren't you?" _

_Kowalski looked down, and said, "Ocean, you don't understand." _

_"What's there to understand? I thought we had something! I thought we were friends or something!" Ocean said, "I don't know if you can feel it too, but I thought, for the time you were with me, that we were finally more than just arch-enemies. I guess I was wrong about that too." _

_"We can't be friends," Kowalski explained. _

_"Why not?" _

_"We just can't, Ocean!" Kowalski shouted, "I'm sorry." _

_..._

_"We're fighting a war! Listen Ocean, the world we live is more dangerous than it used to be. Time was when you knew where to find your enemy. Napoleonic France, Nazi Germany, Communist Russia. If they decided to attack you, there was always a warning. Troops movement, missile alerts, what have you. Not anymore. You're an intelligent girl, Ocean," Kowalski admitted. _

_"I used to work for the Colony, and the Project. I know how it's like, Kowalski. I'm not an idiot," Ocean asked, "I can't believe after all these years that you still that I'm the same little girl you met in junior high. It's time to get your head back into reality, Kowalski. I'm not the same girl you met all those years ago, I'm not the same enemy you get tired of defeating. Can't you just give up already?"_

_"You can't just give up on something like this, Ocean!" Kowalski shouted, and sighed, "Why would you stop fighting?"_

_"I stopped fighting because no one else would," Ocean explained, "Why can't you see that, Kowalski? Why fight so hard just to lose it all in the end? Why don't you just give up already? There's no one else worth fighting for." _

_"... You're left." _

**Will they raise above the others? **

_"Listen Blowhole, I know we've never really gotten along, but... I need your help," Kowalski begged, practically pouring his heart out. _

_Dr. Blowhole looked at the broken look on his uncle's face, and lowered his weapon. Because of the broken look, Blowhole decided to do the right thing. _

_He sighed, before looking away, and grumbling, "Fine, I'll help." _

_"Count me in," Kitka said, twirling a .22 pistol in her hand. _

_... _

_"Don't worry, Kowalski," Kitka said, placing a hand on Kowalski's shoulder, "We'll make it." _

_Kowalski looked straight ahead with determination in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. "I'm going to save you, Ocean… Even if I die while doing so."_

**Or will all go wrong in the end? **

_"You would kill your only lieutenant?" Kowalski shouted angrily as he tightened his grip on Ocean's smaller frame. _

_"We're at war, Kowalski! Either we kill her or they kill us!" Skipper shouted back, weapon ready in hand. _

_"And you, Rico... I thought you were my friend," Kowalski said, hurt and sadness reflecting in his voice, "You too, Private?" _

_Rico grunted angrily back in response, and raised his weapon. Private avoided Kowalski's eye contact, and raised his weapon also. _

_"Friends are useless, especially in this military. You weren't that great of a lieutenant anyway," Skipper said coldly, as he raised his weapon. _

_..._

_"Kowalski won't last long if we don't get him under medical care soon," Blowhole stated after inspected the other's wounds._

_"I thought you were a doctor," Ocean choked out, tears running down her face. _

_"I am, just not a miracle worker."_

_"You have to save him! He can't- Grr... Dammit all to hell!" _

_..._

_"Ocean's dying, Kowalski," Kitka said, avoiding the other's eye contact. _

_"What's her health status?" Kowalski snapped._

_"Her survival rate is decreases dramatically," Blowhole said. _

_Kowalski swallowed some of his saliva hard as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. "How dramatically?"_

_"My scanner shows that Ocean's health has reached into the critical levels." _

_Kowalski's eyes shut in pain, as he croaked, "C-critial?" _

_"If we don't get the syringe soon... Ocean will die in the next 21 hours." _

**Hopefully their bond is strong enough to cut through all insanity...**

_"I'm going to die, Kowalski..." Ocean whispered, grasping the other's arm. _

_"Ocean, listen to me. We're all going to die. I'm going to die, you're going to die. He's going to die. She's going to die," Kowalski said seriously, caressing Ocean's cheek, "Just not today." _

_"I know we've been at each other's necks for the past four years and all of a sudden you want to be friends... And all this stupid nonsense-" _

_Ocean was cut off when Kowalski grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. At first, Ocean was scared and confused, but soon returned enough to show Kowalski that she trusts him a little. After awhile, Kowalski slowly pulled away and embraced Ocean. _

_"Trust doesn't come easy, especially between us. But, I plan to earn it anyway I can. I want you to be able to trust me to the full extent. I will do anything it takes… I want to be the only one you can count on," Kowalski promised as he held the other. He pulled back, and winked, "And remember, I hate you__. _

_"I hate you too," Ocean replied with a smile. _

End of Prologue

* * *

**Kowalski: Hmm, your writing style is interesting, I'll give you that. **

***jumps up* How did- Why would- What?!**

**Kowalski: Thought that I'll never find this story, did you now? So... You like me, hmm? **

***flushes* What are you talking about?! I hate you! **

**Kowalski: *skeptical look* You're blushing. **

**Mikey: Wouldn't they make a great couple? Stupid Savio, always getting in the way. Anyway, review. **

**THAT'S MY LINE! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Scientist and the Assassin 

A _The Penguins of Madagascar _Story

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**I DON'T LIKE YOU! It's just-**

**Kowalski: Sexual tension? ****Sick pleasure? Am I your sick pleasure? *smug look* **

**Mikey: They love each other! *pushes me and Kowalski together* *whispers* Can you feel it? SAVIO! KOWALSKI IS STEALING YOUR GF! *runs out of room* **

**MIKEY! GET BACK HERE! Viewers... R&R+ENJOY! And I'm 20 years old in the story. I have to be, or that would make Kowalski a freakin' PEDO. Which he already is. HIDE YOUR CHILDREN! **

* * *

**Chapter One**. Introduction

At the city's prison, locked away from the rest of the world, slept a lonely female. She faced the wall as to not have the light between the bars shine on her. Highlights that ranges from color to color glistened brightly in the shadows. Colors like crimson red, silver, midnight purple, light brown, and ocean blue sparkled as the light collided with the highlights. The faint sounds of boots clicking was heard down the hall way.

A man stopped in front of her cell, and clapped his hands together. He ran a hand through his military-short combed black hair, as he watched the female stir in her sleep. Despite his height, the way he stood represented the most imposing and proud of men, tall with his head held high. He wore a sleek black suit, just tight enough so that others can admire the definition in his muscles, which wasn't _that_ much, but just enough to show off to the girls. If you look deep into his deep blue eyes, you can see the Antarctic sea. But that was just a rumor, of course, and rumors spread around fast in this city. New York, the city that never sleeps.

"Up and at 'em! It's 1300 hours!" His bossy attitude showed as he commanded, "Time to wake up! If you're late for your parole meeting-"

The female muttered a few German words into her pillow, "_Schön, dich zu sehen_, Skippah."

Skipper scowled slightly at the German accent that tickled his ears for it reminded him of his days serving in the Danish military. And how he was betrayed by the female's brother.

He took out a megaphone, and pressed the button. The sound of feedback was enough to fully awaken the female.

She groaned, and spoke with a light accent, "You know, it's very rude to-"

"Save the chit-chat! I'm not going to listen anyways," Skipper shouted, and unlocked the cell.

Even though the female seemed flattered by the fact that they send in the greatest military officer in New York to fetch her, she still hates the fact that he has to be the one to always show up in front of her cell. The only reason they sent him because Skipper was the only officer who understand the female's tendency to speak the German language around whoever came to her cell. For she took great pride in her motherland, which is Germany, of course.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," She said, and sat up from the cool concrete bed.

The female rubbed her closed eyes. The peculiar thing was that even though she wasn't the slightest hint of tired, she had dark circles around her eyes. She opened her eyes, revealing dark stormy cloud gray eyes, formed like hurricanes, similar to those sinister yet beautiful rain clouds in the winter.

The female's eyes searched Skipper all over, and her eyebrows went down in annoyance of the sight of the man in front of her, Skipper returned the oh so kind favor by scoffing at her. Two officers came to aid the removal of the German villain.

"Careful," She said innocently, "I'm fragile."

He shrugged casually, and the other hand-cuffed her. Now fully exposed to light, the female looked extremely lanky. She stood at 5'11, and desperately needed to gain a few pounds. With her straight dark brown hair getting in her face, the female blew the choppy bangs away from her eyes. She glared at Skipper, and said, "Why, aren't you shorter?" Skipper then grabbed her wrists, pinned them behind her, and kicked the back of her knees to get her moving.

"Ya-ow-uch!"

It was a quick drive down the court-house, the same sights that she sees every time she goes up for parole. Always the same police officers, and the same accusers, the twins Becky and Stacy Pride. They sat at the same oak table, getting the same papers ready, and giving the same glare of hate that she always sees. Which is weird, because months ago, they invited her to sleepover, which she accepted, of course, but no one would remember that. The twins went back to organizing their papers, and would occasionally sweep their blonde/ reddish brown hair behind their ears. Honestly, she thought it was kinda creepy that they would do everything together.

_"Let's just get this over with,_" she thought to herself as she looked at the seats around the courthouse, which were empty, of course.

Why wouldn't she just make a run for it?

Oh right, the security in the place was extremely high.

Why didn't she fight her way out? Wasn't she an assassin?

Ha, are you kidding? Have you seen the guards? If the greatest military officer was ordered to _just_ to remove her from her cell, imagine who else attended. The SWAT team is ready just in case she tries. And to add to the guest list, the military officer's whole team showed up too, except for their two undercover agents, no one knows what happened to them -except her- so their commander just played the 'offline card,' if you catch my drift.

She rolled her eyes at the lack of people, and stood up. Immediately, both guards from every corner of the room stood up and approached her. The military team watched the scene, getting ready to chase after the criminal. She put her hands up in solemn surrender, showing the guards that they shouldn't pull out their tasers. Not yet, anyways.

She approached the military team, all eyes on her. They were known as the Penguins, she didn't know why though. Maybe the general was out of his mind when he gave them that name? Whatever, it was none of her business.

She gave Skipper a cold smile, and turned to the tallest one, who was holding his clipboard. Drawing, doodling, writing, or whatever, it didn't matter really. She stood next to him, and went on her tippy toes to peer over his shoulder. He was scribbling gibberish onto the clipboard, she remembered that he always wrote messy back in grade school. Gripping his shoulders with her hands like she did back in grade school, she whispered to him.

"Psst, Kowalski, what are you doing?" She asked, just to annoy him.

Kowalski rolled his navy blue eyes in annoyance, and shrugged the other's hands away from his shoulders. Like his commanding officer, Kowalski was wearing a sleek black suit, but it wasn't tight at all. It was more fitted, and he wore it elegantly. The black suit matched his jet black hair, which irked the female about how messy his hair was. And he was thin, no, not _lanky. _Thin, a graceful type of skinny, unlike the female.

He jerked the clipboard away, and faced her. Most females would melt right there, but the female glared daggers. She was shocked at the numbers of fangirls he had, it was insane, really. He wasn't bad-looking, not even close. Pretty good-looking, buffed up from building strange inventions from the past years. Nothing like the same socially awkward kid that the female knew back in grade school. Though the female would never _ever _admit that, despite the truth in the words.

Glaring at her back coldly, Kowalski asked, "The question is, what are _you _doing, _my dear_?"

She scowled a bit, and shook the annoyance away. The female criminal smiled genuinely, though it was more smug than genuine, and said, "Can't I just talk to an _old friend_? Sheesh Kowalski, when do you become so negative?"

"SINCE THE INCIDENT!" Kowalski shouted.

"I said I was sorry, Kowalski. I meant it too," the female said.

"I prefer if you would leave me alone, my dear," Kowalski remarked coldly, "And I hope your Enterprise gets destroyed by Klingons."

The female felt offended by the cruel Star Trek reference. She glared at him, and he glared back. From a distance, you would think that they were a pair of nerds arguing. At least that what it looked like to the other three Penguins.

"Worse thing you can say to a girl nerd," Skipper remarked to the taller male he was staring next to, "Right Rico?"

"Uh huh," He grunted, oddly. That wasn't the oddest thing about him though, it was the long menacing scar on the side of his face. Or it could also be the multiple sticks of dynamite strapped to his military outfit, or maybe that he was the only one out of the four that wasn't wearing a sleek black suit. His blue-green eyes glared at the criminal, looking more menacing. Like all his comrades, he had jet black hair, but the strange thing was that it was molded into a mohawk. He was probably the most noticable out of the four, that's what she thought, at least.

"Oh, no, I haven't even started yet," Kowalski said, smirking, "I like Digimon, how about you?"

Her mouth dropped opened, and she scowled so hard that some might say that it'll freeze like that. She glared, a glare that could scare even _Medusa_ out of her wits. A small hand came in contact with Kowalski's right cheek, and she stormed off angrily.

The smallest one out of the four turned to Kowalski, and looked at him with his innocent pure blue eyes. Some jet black strands of hair fell into those eyes, and he quickly swept them away. He didn't look intimating, _at all. _But do not be quick to underestimate this one. Imagine his pure blue eyes glaring daggers at you, shouting words that you weren't even interested in listening to, you were too busy being blown away by the lad's determination, how he meant everything spoken. Too shocked by his heart of gold, and the power in his voice. Great things really do come in small packages.

"Why did she do that, K'walski?" the lad spoke with a British accent, but the female scowled at this. The accent was too pitchy, she always thought it was fake.

"You wouldn't understand, young Private," Kowalski said, going back to scribbling gibberish on his clipboard, and smiling to himself. He remembered that she always hated Digimon, even though she also knew that he prefer Pokémon. His cheek still hurt, but he smiled anyways. Smiling for the memories.

Then Private said something that surprise the other three.

"Why are you two enemies, K'walski?" He chirped.

Kowalski's smile from earlier vanished, and his face fell. He sighed, and ruffled the younger one's hair.

"It's complicated, Private" Kowalski said, sighing once more, "I think I'll go for a walk."

This wasn't half of how complicated it was going to get.

~~~[**][][][][][**]~~~

_She engraved the letter 'O' with a cross through it onto her stone dead vitcim's forehead with a jagged dagger. On one side of the blade of the dagger, craved in slash writing, was her name And on the handle was the same sign that she engraved into all of her victims' forehead. The same infamous crossed out 'O' that everyone fears. _

_'Another day in the life of an assassin...' She thought as she smiled at her lovely work for art. _

_"Stop right there!" _

_She heard a voice call out. She turned around, dropped the dagger, and put both or her hands up. _

_"Ah, Manny! I was wondering where you were!" She said darkly, a menacing smirk on her face, "I guess you're bringing me in?" _

_She kicked away her dagger, and placed both hands in her pockets, fingering a container of caffeine pills. _

_"THE NAME'S MANFREDI!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and pointed a gun at her. _

_"Listen Manny, let's make a deal, hmm?" She said, "I'm only eight. Are you really going to shoot a eight year old girl?" _

_"Depends on the situation," Manfredi said, eyeing the victim. His eyes went wide, as he inquired in a low voice, "Is that...?" _

_"Sergeant Platinum Johnson? Well, yes, it is," She said, smirking, "Beautiful, isn't it? One of my bests. How his crimson blood shines in this moonlight, I truly outdone myself." _

_"You... Monster," Manfredi breathed slowly, eyes moist. _

_"You could have stopped this, Commander Manfredi," She teased, "All of this. If you just killed Adlar on your very first mission. Back in... What? 1990? Then he wouldn't have found me, recited me into the Project, and turned me into what I am today. If you only had the GUTS, then poor Johnson wouldn't be resting in the very prison of HELL!" _

_"SILENCE!" Manfredi screamed, tears streaming down his face, "You don't deserve to speak." _

_"Aw, c'mon," She whined, "What is life but a dream?" _

_Manfredi scowled, and growled, "You'll be placed in the nearest mental institution for the criminally insane after I'm through with you." _

_"Commander Manfredi, how strong are a vampire bat's fangs?" She inquired innocently, making puppy-eyes, something eight year olds were very good at. _

_"Simple. They're-" Manfredi gasped, and fell forward. Blood was already pouring out of the wound in his head. _

_"Silly Manfredi," She said, shaking her finger, "Strong enough to draw blood, of course." _

_Standing behind him was a man with black hair and dark golden eyes, holding a dagger with two points. He looked at her, and nodded, giving a half-smile. _

_She returned it, picked up her dagger, and embraced him. _

_"Mission accomplished, Adlar," She said with glee as she pulled back and gave him a salute, "Commander Manfredi Forrest and Sergeant Platinum Johnson are offline." _

_"Fantastic work, little one," Adlar replied, petting her head, "You've done well." _

~~~[**][][][][][**]~~~

The criminal was snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality, when she sighed to herself. She wondered what happened to those days, the day when she was the greatest assassin in the Project. That was when she was eight, for Pete's sake! Her career went downhill the day she enrolled to school, she was about fourteen.

While she was distracted, the doors to the court room opened. There was always someone going in and out, but the sound of cheap boots that clicked as they hit the floor in a hurry made her turn around. To her surprise, it was one of her trusty friends, if you can call him that.

"Well, if it isn't Archie "Archer" Woods," She said, grinning a toothy grin, "What brings you here?"

"No reason," the black-haired man, Archie, answered. He winked at her with one of his green eyes, and slid right into the seat next to his friend. He leaned in close, and whispered, in his phony French accent, "_Mon cher_, guess who finished law school?"

As a joke, Archie spat in her ear, making a reference to his crude humor.

"Gross!" She exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder.

"Mr. Woods, are you here to represent _the_ Moons?" one of the two judges, Mason, translated for the other judge, Phil. Clearly, everyone else was confused. No one ever wanted to help her out of prison.

"_The name's Papageientaucher,_" She corrected coldly, "_My father is NOT Neon Moons, my father is Alfred Papageientaucher. I am not one of that monster._"

There was something different with her voice, she knew that, but she didn't know that what she said wasn't in English. It was exactly like the time she first spoke English instead of German, and didn't realized it. Of course, that time was when she killed Commander Manfre- But that was another story, of course.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, and replied, "_English!_"

She realized she was speaking German, and all eyes were directed at her.

She stood up abruptly, already hearing the safety of tranquilizers go off, and took a deep breath,

"My name is Ozean Papageientaucher."

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Okay, that was... More stupid than I had planned it. You know viewers, I've realized something. My writing is absolutely horrible. It's not funny at all, it doesn't follow plot, and the characters are horribly developed. **

**Kowalski: *awkwardly pats my back* It's alright, it's your style. **

**Savio: *bursts in room* *hisses* Son of a gun! *****lungs at Kowalski* **

**Kowalski: MOMMY! **

**Kitka: *flies in* Two guys are fighting over you. Ocean, you are my hero. **

**Mikey: YAYNESS! KITKA'S HERE! **

**HELP ME VIEWERS! AND REVIEW! **


End file.
